


The Man

by 100thatwitch



Series: Uncharted [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feminist Themes, Good Percy Weasley, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Protective George Weasley, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Raising Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100thatwitch/pseuds/100thatwitch
Summary: *Spin-Off of Uncharted*Ginny and Harry have been together for seven years. They’re raising a child together. They have careers. Ginny is at the top of her game as a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, yet the press is only interested in her in context of Harry Potter’s girlfriend. Ginny takes no prisoners and does not suffer fools lightly.(This is compliant with Uncharted - it’s essentially the POV of Ginny and Harry while George and Hermione are establishing their relationship, but it’s Ginny-centric and will explain a lot more of what happened post DH in the context of Harry and Ginny’s realtionship)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Series: Uncharted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Man

**Author's Note:**

> One of the reviewers of Uncharted on TikTok made a video about a playlist she made called “Ginny Weasley Angst” which got me thinking about Ginny and Harry’s relationship. This fic is named after the Taylor Swift song, “The Man,” because I’m pretty sure that’s how Ginny would feel a lot. 
> 
> As usual, reviews are super appreciated.

_ “Move, I don't fuck wit' you, baby, get a clue _

_ Apeshit, I belong in the zoo _

_ Stuck up, they be saying I'm rude _

_ If I don't get my way, I get a attitude _

_ I never paid attention in school _

_ Never been the type to follow the rules _

_ I'm the boss, do what I say do _

_ Sleeping on me? Bitch, stay on snooze _

_ Not finna play wit' you hoes, I got a fuckboy glow _

_ I do what I do when I want, can't nobody tell me nothing” _

“Not Friendly,” Flo Milli

November 15th, 2003

Holyhead Harpies Stadium 

Changing Rooms

Ginny threw her goggles off as she entered the wood panelled changing rooms. They rarely lost, and it was rarer still to lose on their home turf. But it seemed everything conspired against them - their Seeker was out with a concussion, and the new Appleby Arrow’s beater, Violet Chan, was eager to prove herself, landing a Bludger squarely on Ginny’s arm which was outstretched to catch the Quaffle. Losing was part of being a professional Quidditch player, Ginny knew, but it didn’t dull the blow any less. 

She noticed a gaggle of reporters in the corner and groaned internally. She never had much tolerance for reporters, but today her patience was nonexistent. Ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort, reporters thought themselves entitled to the innermost workings of her life and their relationship. They first made themselves known seven days after the Battle of Hogwarts, at Fred’s funeral. They simply accosted an inconsolable Harry and Ginny about their plans for the future. Harry made a feeble attempt to banish them, and Ginny was too emotionally spent to even try. They harassed George during his bereavement period and covered every single one of his scandals in salacious detail, wrote Hermione was a cold and manipulative witch who was playing men until she could meet someone good enough for her social climbing aspirations, and published intimate photos of Neville. Needless to say, Ginny was, at best, wary of them. 

She busied herself with changing out of her robes when she spotted Morgan Bulstrode, a reporter for Witch Weekly, making her way in her direction, and she steeled herself for what she assumed would be a remarkably uncomfortable conversation. 

“Hi Ginny,” Morgan said brightly. “Sorry about your loss today. Good game.”

Ginny grunted something unintelligible in response. 

“What do you think about the trade between the Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United?”

Ginny sighed. “You know I’m not at liberty to discuss trades within the Premier Quidditch League. I’m happy to direct you to the front offices of either the Cannons or Puddlemere, your choice.”

Morgan seemed put off by the news, but then quickly regained her composure. “Well then, what are your comments about the increasingly popular opinion that you’re only on the Harpies because you’re Harry Potter’s girlfriend and your brother George owns the team?”

Ginny slammed her locker shut. “Is that an actual opinion or are you purposefully coming up with the most inflammatory thing to provoke a reaction out of me?”

Morgan stammered for a moment and then faltered, and Ginny fixed her with a glare. 

“I’m the second in the league for total points scored, the fifth for assists and third for steals. The opinion is a farce. Anyone who has ever spent half a second seeing me flying or looked at my numbers knows that I’m fucking brilliant at my job.”

Ginny began to put on her coat while she continued shooting Morgan an icy stare. “Let’s make it clear so you never ask me again. My brother owns part of the team — after I had been recruited. I got here on my own. Talent scouts came and found me. Not because of how I look, what my last name is, or who I’m dating.”

Morgan attempted to speak again, but shrunk back when Ginny raised an eyebrow. 

“And just so you don’t get it confused: my identity isn’t Harry Potter’s girlfriend and my brother didn’t buy my job for me. I got this job on my own rights, those statistics are mine alone. I am powerful in my own right, I am clever and strong. So either give me some respect and call me my bloody name or keep it out of your mouth. I’m Ginny Weasley, and if that’s not interesting enough, fuck off.” 


End file.
